


Consequence

by Sarsaparillian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Disability, Father-Son Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsaparillian/pseuds/Sarsaparillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is so excited about going on his first mission with The Avengers but what starts out as a simple Hydra Base skrimish turns into a nightmare for Peter that will change him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hollow Victory

**Author's Note:**

> First off I am sorry if this story offends anyone, hell I don't even know why I'm writing this but the idea is in my head for some sick reason and I'm writing it. This doesn't make me a bad person and I don't condone rape or assault of anyone but unfortunately it makes for an effective and character-altering traumatic event in writing. To make up for the horrific and hard hitting content of this story I will release a much more friendly story after this is completed. In this story Peter is 15 almost 16, pretty much around the same age as he was in Captain America: Civil War and that's also the Peter I'm using for this fan-fiction. I'll try and upload as regularly as I can but I'm in the middle of semester at the moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as a possible victory quickly turns into a fatal loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a light introduction into the story and perhaps the second will be as well but I can't be certain.

Peter dodged a bullet, literally and attached himself to a nearby tree before rendering his target incapable of movement or attack and he cheered. 

"Yes! Totally aced that. WOW!" Peter jumped to another tree just as a group of Hydra agents shot the spot where he previously was, these guys didn't play nice did they? Peter made short shift of them by webbing their weapons to different trees and jumping down and sending a few good punches to each of their faces. "Yes! Triple score" 

"Kid keep your head in the game, the base still isn't destroyed and we have numerous hostiles inbound" Peter sighed and looked around as he sensed an incoming group of Hydra agents no doubt planning to ambush him.

"Sure Mr Stark it's just my first time and I'm excited! I mean, this is why I've been training for six months." Stark grumbled.

"Just stay alert and don't venture too far from the team" Peter nodded before shooting a stream of webbing high into the trees above him, pulling himself up into the canopy where he awaited the so-called ambush Hydra had sent.

“Got it Mr Stark don't worry, I can handle this. ” With that he went silent and waited with baited breath as the Hydra soldiers appeared on the ground beneath him. Before they could even blink he shot down a flurry of webbing that latched onto their weapons and he promptly chucked them high in the sky then jumped down and stuck half of them to different tree trunks with a few quick sprays of webbing and punched the last guy square in the face knocking him out cold. Once they were incapacitated he turned on his earpiece.

"Mr Stark? Do you copy? I just beat the crap out of a whole lot of Hydra agents who were the multiple inbound hostiles you mentioned."

"Okay kid we've destroyed their outlying defenses and they're retreating into the base, meet us out front for the final breach and make sure you don't get yourself killed or blown apart. I don't want to have to explain to your Aunt May why you came home dead or in pieces." Peter saluted the Hydra agent in front of him.

"Got it Mr Stark, see you in a few." with that Peter swung through the forest heading back to the main building of the base landing just as Wanda, Steve and Tony arrived. Tony flicked up his face-plate.

"Doing okay kid?" Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Heck yes! They came at me in, like, twenty and I was like _Ahh!_ and then I was like _BAM_ right in their faces" to put expression into his words he punched the air and did sound effects to accompany the imaginary webbing shooting out of his hands, Wanda let out a chuckle.

"Sounds like you fought bravely." Peter scratched the back of his head as he felt his face heat up under his mask.

"Ah well, what's a hero without a little bravery?" Tony flicked his face-plate back down and looked over the exterior of the base.

"I'm picking up a basement level underneath the initial ground floor and multiple hostiles in the facility, probably around 20 and all of them are rushing around faster than Cap trying to use an espresso machine." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Alright Wanda you're coming with me, we'll handle the soldiers on the ground level. Tony, Peter you two clear out the basement level and gather what information you can." Wanda, Tony and Peter all nodded in unison.

"Yes Cap." with that the respective squads set off, Wanda and Steve going in first and beginning to clear out the soldiers that littered the ground floor and Tony and Peter sprinted in after a few minutes and made their way down to the basement level, Tony scanned the area as they walked through the cold, dark corridors.

"Stick by me and don't do anything stupid." Peter rubbed his hands excitedly.

"Man this is so exciting, my first Hydra Base skirmish and I haven't even gotten so much as a scratch on my suit." Tony stopped and scanned down both corridors of the intersection they reached.

"Don't jinx it kid." after a while they reached a set of doors, Tony scanned the inside of the room and then turned to Peter. "Stay out here and make sure no one comes in and stops me from accessing the database." Peter gave him the thumbs up.

"You can count on me Mr Stark." with that Tony went into the room and approached the computer console as the doors sealed behind him, then stuck a USB into the port on the console.

"Alright F.R.I.D.A.Y. download everything then upload the virus software program I wrote and I'll send it out across Hydra's primary computer network core."

"Of course sir" with that F.R.I.D.A.Y. began downloading all the files in Hydra's network database while Tony set up the satellite signal for the virus. Meanwhile Peter paced back and fourth outside the control room when he spotted a figure run out of a supply closet and down the hallway. Peter bit his lip as he looked at the control room doors then down the hall. Should he stay? What if that Hydra operative had something that could hurt innocent people? After a brief period of mental debate Peter sprinted down the hall after the figure, he followed him all the way to the hanger bay, he ducked behind a pile of stacked crates and watched as the figure began packing crates onto one of the many ships present in the hanger. He quickly made his way over and leaned against the side of the ship.

"Hey there!" before the Hydra agent could react he pulled his gun out of his hand with a stream of webbing prompting it to stick to a nearby wall. "Hey now, no need to be so rude" Peter rolled his eyes as the agent raised his hands.

"I don't need a gun to take out some kid in a costume." Peter huffed. 

"Jeez I'm turning sixteen in a few months." he dodged all the punches the agent threw at him and promptly threw a single hard punch at the agent's face sending him sprawling on the ground before he kicked him in the head to knock him out, Peter fist pumped the air. "Yes! I'm on fire today." without wasting anymore time Peter thrust open the crates and frowned when he found them empty. "What the hell? Why was he worrying about empty crates?" Peter didn't get to utter much thought after that as he felt something hit his lower back and a surge of electricity ran through his whole body and he fell forward over the crate unconscious. The person responsible walked over to him.

"Spider-Man...no more than a boy. Regardless I'll definitely have fun with you." the figure gently picked the unconscious Peter up and put him over his shoulder as he walked over to a pitch black jet which had the green Hydra symbol on the roof it, he leaped up onto the wing of the jet and gently lowered Peter into the seat behind the pilot's, strapped him in then took his seat and once he strapped himself in he started it up and activated the cloaking shield while sealing the cockpit cover shut, he then lifted off and flew out of the hanger bay of the base and out into the distance.

"Alright F.R.I.D.A.Y. the satellite signal is ready to fire, soon Hydra will have no electronic network, is the network information all downloaded?" a small beep sounded out and the light of the USB began flickering.

"Just finished now sir, the virus was just uploaded to this facility's network." to put meaning behind her words all of the computer monitors in the control room flashed red and the Avengers symbol appeared in the center of all of them, he smirked.

"Good, sending out the virus through the satellite signal." with that Tony hit a few buttons and sent the virus out into Hydra's extensive computer network then grabbed the USB and loaded it into his suit and left the room, he scanned the area. "Kid? Underoos?" he frowned and picked up Peter's leftover heat signature and followed it till he got to the facility ship hanger. "KID!? PETER! Ugh where the hell has that kid gotten to?" he looked up and noticed a camera. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. replay the hanger bay security footage."

"Of course sir." Tony watched in his helmet as Peter beat up the Hydra agent and he felt himself go stiff as Peter was electrocuted by the burly man from before and watched with shock as the figure carried Peter to the jet and flew off with him

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. how old is this footage?"

"It's from an hour ago." a cold wave of panic went through Tony and he attempted to contact Peter's earpiece only to find static as his reply, he then contacted Wanda and Steve.

"We have a problem..." Steve stopped himself and Wanda.

"What is it Tony?"  Tony gulped and tried to remain calm.

"Peter's been taken by Hydra..." Wanda and Steve felt the blood drain from their faces, Steve turned.

"We'll find him Tony, we need to head back to base so we can plan how we're going to go about doing that." with that Steve and Wanda headed back to the Quinjet and Tony picked up Peter's Avengers identification card and stared at the picture before looking out of the bay exit.

"We'll find you kid...I'll make damn sure of that." with that he flew out and headed back to the Quinjet.

 

 


	2. The Welcome Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good manners for the host to welcome their guest, even if that guest has no choice in their attendance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baron Zemo gives Peter a little taste of what his new life in the Hydra Bunker is going to be like.
> 
> Stuff between the *** *** and that is italicized is a flashback sequence, this is the format I will be using for future chapters and works.

Peter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry so all he could make out was a bright blur amongst darker blurs. Peter's body was aching up a storm, what the hell happened? The clanging of metal sounding out as he went to move his legs caused panic to slowly set in. His vision quickly cleared up thanks to his spider senses and he saw he was in a medium sized room made completely out of iron with nothing but a single light hanging from the roof and one iron door at the end of the room directly ahead of him. As far as he could tell he was positioned right in the middle of the room. 

"What...the hell?" shit, this wasn't good. To make matters worse he couldn't summon any webbing, there must have been some sort of molecular manipulator device around somewhere that prevented his spider silk from being produced, great. His senses were up but he couldn't break free or beat up the person that took him captive, he knew he was being held captive because why the hell else would he be in a dark, cold room rendered completely vulnerable? Peter's mind worked overtime, parts of his training flashed before his eyes.

***

_"Remember, if you're captured never give in and never show signs of weakness, no matter what they do to you" Peter nodded._

_"You got it Nat. Give nothing, take everything." a smirk formed on Natasha's face._

_"You know, maybe Tony was right about bringing you on the team."_

_***_

Peter was shaken out of his thoughts by the metal door swinging open, a shadowy figure walked in and once they stepped into the light Peter scoffed.

"Seriously? Mr Mission Report? I thought you were in prison." Helmut snorted.

"As if a prison could hold me. I have found powerful allies in Hydra, after all cut off one head and-"

"-two more will take its place yeah blah blah, you Hydra agents all say the same damn thing." Helmut scoffed as he approached him.

"I have heard a lot about you child...Spider-Man, you've been the talk of the organisation for the last few months and for good reason." Helmut took out a remote and pressed a button on it prompting a computer monitor to descend from a compartment in the ceiling, as soon as it was eye level with Peter it played images of Peter stopping numerous disasters and saving multiple lives in his hometown. It was lucky Peter still had his mask on because no doubt his face would have given away just how shit scared he was beginning to feel. Peter huffed and moved his arms as much as he was able.

"You been stalking me psycho? Don't you have another mission report to be hunting for or something?" Helmut smirked.

"You're in high spirits for someone in your position." Peter shrugged and tilted his head to the right slightly.

"Why don't you take off these restraints and I can give you a first-hand experience on what it's like to have your ass kicked by Spider-Man." Helmut made the screen retract back into the ceiling and faced Peter.

"As fun as that would be, that wouldn't allow me to carry out what I have planned for you." Peter growled.

"Let me guess, make me an obedient soldier? Take a DNA extract to make clones or super soldiers?" Helmut smirked.

"You've seen too many cartoons and action movies...I think it's time you're introduced to the adult world Spider-Man." Helmut took a few steps forward so he was standing only a few feet away from Peter, Peter tried to lean back in response only to be held upright by his restraints.

"What the hell are you on about?" Helmut pushed his finger to his lips.

"All in good time Spider-Man...first let's have a peek under that mask of yours, don't worry no one can see into this room, it'll be our little secret." with that Helmut grabbed either side of Peter's mask, Peter was helpless to stop him as he removed the mask completely and discarded it on the ground. Helmut smirked as he scanned Peter's face. "So young, so innocent." Peter pulled his head back when Helmut ran a finger down his right cheek.

"Don't touch me creep." Peter tried to remain composed like Natasha had taught him but Baron Psychopath wasn't exactly a calming presence, especially that weird look he was giving Peter, like he was something Helmut desired greatly. Helmut stepped back.

"You have fire in your heart, I can see why Stark recruited you to join The Avengers. However that smart tongue of yours could get irksome." Peter sneered at him.

"Well my sole aim in life isn't to please psychopaths like you." Helmut chuckled as he ran a finger along the spider symbol on Peter's chest.

"That can definitely be changed...which I suspect you will during your stay here." Peter tried to not let his voice shake.

"Look, just let me go now and my team won't beat your ass too violently." Helmut laughed.

"You think your team will be able to track you? This facility was built to remain undetectable, besides I had the tracking device in your suit destroyed. Your teammates will never find you." Peter glared at him.

"If you're looking to psyche me out, you're shit out of luck because I'm stronger than that." Helmut shrugged.

"I can see that, with some effort, I'll get that out of you...how about a small taste of what to expect during your stay here, hmm?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, do your worst. Tony said torture hurts initially but your body gets accustomed to it." Helmut grinned sinisterly as he walked behind Peter.

"Oh...who said anything about torture?" Peter frowned.

"Huh? Then-" Peter's breath hitched as he felt Helmut push his body against the back of his own and whispered into his ear softly.

"There are other ways to break someone's spirit than torture Spider-Man..." Peter's body stiffened and he stood frozen in horrified shock as Helmut slowly slid his suit pants down then his boxer briefs, exposing his ass and crotch to the cold air. Peter was snapped out of his shock when Helmut wrapped his hand around Peter's limp cock.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME CREEP!" Helmut smirked as he began stroking Peter's member from base to tip slowly and softly. Peter felt a blush crawl on his cheeks as he felt warmth grow in his balls and his cock slowly rising to attention. Helmut smirked.

"That's it...the body wants what the body wants." Peter groaned and tried to get out of his restraints, Helmut having his left arm around Peter's waist to prevent too much movement and his right hand slowly pumping his hardened cock.

"I...nugh...don't want...this." Helmut smirked as he picked up the pace of his pumping causing Peter to moan loudly.

"The sounds coming from your mouth say otherwise boy" Peter tried to clear his thoughts, trying to silence the sparks of pleasure flying through his body but it was no use, all thought processes were muddled up in the ecstasy that now plagued his mind.

Peter's vision began to go white as Helmut mercilessly pumped his cock. It didn't take long before Peter felt his balls tighten and felt an orgasm working its way up his member, which drew a loud moan from his mouth. After a few more pumps, Peter came five thick strokes out in front of him with a loud gasp. Helmut grinned as he tugged Peter until he was completely empty and his cock went limp, he stepped back and wiped his hands on a tissue as he reached in front of Peter and cleaned up his softened member. "My my, you're quite big for your age and so much was in those lovely balls of yours." Peter was breathing heavily, unable to say a witty comeback.

"Hugh...nugh..." Helmut laughed as he pulled Peter's boxer briefs and suit pants back up and walked back in front of him, cleaning up the mess from their little session. He turned back to Peter and grabbed his chin, forcing Peter to make eye contact with him.

"This is just the beginning, a mere taste of what's to come...believe me when I tell once I'm done with you, you'll wish Tony never recruited you." with that he turned and walked out of the room. It wasn't until he heard the door lock and he was left alone in complete silence that the full reality of what had just happened hit Peter, his body began to shake out of shock. He used all his willpower to hold back the tears that threatened to leave him, he shut his eyes and took deep breathes.

"Stay strong, don't let them win, take it all. Stay strong, don't let them win, take it all." he repeated this phrase a few more times before looking around the room, his voice speaking out shakily. "I'll keep it together, until you guys find me...I have to be strong...”

 

 


	3. Whipped Into Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's stay was never going to be a pleasant one, Helmut is going to show him just how unpleasant it will be.

Peter guessed it was only a matter of time before he was thrown in his own cell, this one being complete with a camera and the toilet was in the same room, sickos. Helmut had taken the liberty of giving him a new pair of clothing which consisted of a blank grey, white lined t-shirt, grey pants and black shoes. Peter was still scarred by what had happened the day before but he didn't let Helmut see it, he couldn't. Natasha said never to show weakness to an enemy and he wasn't going to let one of his mentors down.

Peter reluctantly stripped out of his Spider-Man suit and lay it on the single bed present and slipped on the clothes provided. Although Peter was pissed off about being there, he had the common sense not to be all macho and rebellious too often, especially about something so stupid like being forced to strip in front of the audience behind the camera lens. The gutless bastard also took the liberty of sticking a wristband on his right arm that inhibited his web-shooting abilities and super strength, apparently Hydra were all about unfair fights and cheating. Peter was shaken out of his thoughts when Helmut walked into the room, making the iron door slam against the wall. A giant grin was plastered across his face.

"I do hope you like the room, it's our executive suite." Peter scoffed.

"Oh I can tell, it really matches the five star service." Helmut ignored Peter's remark and looked Peter up and down having a lustful gaze.

"I can see you found the new clothes I put out for you." Peter shuffled uncomfortably at the look Helmut was giving him, this guy was a creep.

"Yes..." Helmut shook out of his trance and walked over to Peter, grabbing his hands and locking them in handcuffs. 

"Come with me." with that Helmut stood behind Peter and led him out of the room and through the practically empty bunker save for a few guards that eyed Peter from top to bottom as either he or they walked past. 

Eventually Peter was lead into a room where a pair of chains hung from the roof, Helmut removed Peter's shackles and lifted his arms up and tied them up with the chains.

"Comfy?" Peter sneered. 

"Rot in hell creep." Helmut laughed as he cracked his knuckles. 

"Your little stay here is designed to break you...you're strong enough to be a threat but weak enough to be easily broken." Peter scoffed. 

"You must have me confused with one of your Hydra agents because I'm not easily broken. Natasha Romanoff herself tr-"

"-trained you yes I know. But she has years of experience." Helmut lowered down so his eyes were level with his and they were inches apart. "Whereas you've only known high school. I mean look at your first mission, captured. Some Avenger you're turning out to be." Peter growled. 

"Unchain me and I'll show you just how much of an Avenger I truly am." Helmut smirked and removed Peter's shirt. 

"That sounds like fun but I have other ideas." With that Helmut walked behind Peter and before Peter had a chance to come up with some snarky comment the tip of a whip hit the bare skin of his back with a sickening CRACK. Peter yelled out. 

"AHHH!" Helmut grinned as he dealt another hit, a graze appearing next to the one already present. Peter felt tears threatening to leave him but held on and bit down on his lip the whole time to get through the pain. After about ten whips to his back Helmut stopped and Peter dangled limply in his chains as blood trickled down his back. 

"My my, you did well not to break down. Not even so much as a scream." Peter shook. 

"F-fuck you..." Helmut laughed as he walked to the corner of the room picking up a bucket, without warning Helmut splashed the contents all over Peter's wounds revealing it to be disinfectant. Peter screamed until the stinging subsided and then he fell limp. Helmut smirked. 

"No words web-slinger?" Peter only managed a light groan. Helmut walked to the front of him and forced Peter to look at him. Peter made doubly sure his facial expression was neutral, there was no way he was going to let this creep get what he wanted. Helmut snorted. "We'll get that audacity out of you yet...but all good things to those who wait." Peter scowled at him. 

"You'll be waiting a long time before you get me to break." Helmut grinned. 

"I'm a patient man." With that Helmut unchained Peter, re-cuffed him and escorted him back to his room. "I have more fun planned for tomorrow...until then try to relax and enjoy the rest of your day." With that Helmut let out a giant laugh as he left the room and Peter winced as he lay down on the bed. 

"Sadistic...bastard..." He pulled the covers over him and faced the wall away from the door. "They'll come for me...they'll find me." 


	4. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after two whole months of non-stop torture Peter hasn't given in nor has he shown weakness, even though the effects on his body have been vast. Helmut knows all too well the final act of abuse he has planned for Peter will destroy him, Helmut will show Peter the full limits of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape in this chapter will be written in detail, if you don't like it then don't read it.

Peter had lost all sense of time, the days had stretched into weeks and the weeks into months. Helmut put Peter through a new torture every day and the more time went on the more difficult Peter was finding it to stay strong. The tortures had taken their toll on Peter's body, the young boy now having a broken leg and brain damage which had him struggling to speak fluently with mostly stuttering and he was thinking much slower than he used to, it was at this moment, looking at himself in the mirror, looking at his black eye and bruised torso and face, that he truly felt pathetic. What was once a young prodigy was now nothing more than a person trapped in a broken body. Any internal injuries he received were healed straight after the torture, apart from the things that Helmut could get pleasure out of. Peter hated this, he wanted to cry right then and there but he knew the team would be disappointed if he did and so he snapped out of it and slowly, wincing all the while, slipped on his shirt and limped over to the bed and sat on it to gather his wits and replenish his will power. Walking tired him out more quickly thanks to the constant pain from his broken leg and the amount of extra energy he had to put into making his legs move. He didn't have much time to himself when Helmut made his way into the room grinning from ear to ear. 

"Greetings, Spiderling" Peter glared out of his good eye. 

"W-w-w-what do y-y-you want?" Helmut smirked. 

"To have fun, this is a momentous day because today marks your second month here in our fine facility." Peter scoffed as he looked blankly at the wall. 

"Yeah...real-real g-g-great place..." Helmut smirked. 

"Now come on, get up." Peter didn't move an inch. "I said, get up" again Peter refused to move. Helmut gritted his teeth and punched Peter hard in the head sending him sprawling on the ground. "The hard way it is" Helmut grabbed Peter by the hair and dragged him down the hallways yelling. Finally they reached a room and Peter was thrown on the carpeted floor. Peter fought to keep his tears at bay and slowly pushed himself up and sat against the bed in the room and scanned his surroundings. It was a really nice room, considering the shithole of a place it was located in, the floor was bathed in blood red carpet and a giant mat was situated in front of a roaring fire beside which were two leather chairs, the star of the room was the massive king sized bed that sat proudly against the back wall in the middle of the room. Helmut grinned and put a needle in Peter's leg which promptly made him unable to access his limbs but he still felt everything, evident when Helmut lifted him up and lay him on the bed. Helmut smirked. 

"I thought we'd take a break and move onto some more...low grade torture." Peter glared at him. 

"L-l-like I'm supposed to believe that. Just get the torture over with..." Helmut grinned as he unbuckled his pants, shoved them down and stepped out of them and removed his shirt then slid his underwear down revealing his hard cock. Peter paled. 

"That's right Spider-Man...welcome to your final bit of torture." Peter tried to move, tried to run away, tried anything but all he could do was lay there as Helmut stripped him naked and spread his legs, kneeling between them. He let out a slight whimper as Helmut wrapped his hand around his limp cock and began pumping it until it was hard, he then grinned and moved his gaze down to Peter's butt cheeks. Peter had to use all his will power to remain calm as Helmut's hands grabbed onto his firm globes and slowly spread them apart until the cold air hit Peter's virgin hole, it shivering and him shuddering as this happened. Helmut grinned and moved his finger back and forth on the surface of Peter's hole, enjoying watching Peter's hole and surrounding skin tighten. He then pushed two fingers in forcefully making Peter gasp. 

"A-ah!" Helmut grinned as he pumped his fingers in and out of Peter's tight hole, enjoying the feeling of it tightening, the tighter Peter was, the more scarring this would be. When he was satisfied with his work Helmut removed his fingers and enjoyed the upset look on Peter's face and grinned evilly as he put Peter's legs over his shoulders and moved forward to rest his massive cock between Peter's cheeks. He stroked Peter's thighs and smiled. 

"I would love to say this won't hurt, but it will" Peter shook his head as much as he could as he gave Helmut a pleading look. 

"P-p-p-please...l-l-let me g-go" Helmut grinned as he pushed enough so the tip of his cock was resting against Peter's hole.  

"N-n-no" Helmut laughed and slowly forced his way into Peter, Peter let out a small cry of pain as Helmut's massive cock forced him to open, Helmut groaned and didn't stop until he was fully wedged deep inside him, once he was, he groaned. 

"Mmm judging from the tightness...I'd say you're a virgin oh well, was." Helmut let out a deep laugh and began thrusting. Peter was a flurry of emotion, he was angry, hateful, upset, scared, all assaulted his mind at once as Helmut pumped in and out of him, dominating him in every sense of the word, the moans sounding from Helmut's mouth were torturous to his ears, what would the team think? What would Tony think? Peter was weak, weak enough to let this happen to him. He shouldn't have left his post, he should have waited for backup. He gasped as Helmut picked up the speed and depth of his thrusts, his balls slapping Peter's butt cheeks as he pounded into the boy savagely. Peter could feel Helmut's massive throbbing cock inside him, ripping his insides apart. He felt his eyes fill with tears as Helmut came inside him, his warm seed splattering Peter's insides, marking him as Helmut's territory. Helmut hummed with satisfaction and rocked the remnants of his orgasm out then slid out of the boy. 

"How wonderful, you were so good." to add insult to injury Helmut kissed Peter passionately as tears ran down Peter's face, he smirked. "Until next time." with that Helmut cuffed Peter's arms to the backboard of the bed and got off to get dressed and made his way to the bedroom door, when he reached it a cold grin crept across his face as Peter burst into tears, the serum wearing off and making his spider senses amplify the pain. After all this time...Peter was finally broken. 


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four months, in total, in captivity, Peter is finally saved but what remains of our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling mistakes in Peter's dialogue is my attempt to portray the severity of his brain damage. Sorry about the late update guys, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Helmut grunted as he came for what seemed to be the hundredth time inside the sobbing boy underneath him, it was true that these last four months had been the best Helmut had ever lived since his life in prison, after months of planning he finally got the one thing that could hurt those cursed Avengers. It was clear what the last few months had done to the boy, he could tell from how Peter shook and struggled to crawl away, from how his arms hang limply, his broken legs and his swollen eye. He was so pathetic it was almost beautiful, he would be the example set to the other Avengers that Hydra can and will harm them and those close to them no matter their superhuman nature. He picked up Peter by the neck. 

"Tell me, Spider-Man, how do you feel? Still feel like you could take on any bad guy that you are faced with? That you can still protect others?" Peter sobbed. 

"Net go of me." Helmut huffed. 

"Of course, your weak teenage brain couldn't handle the force. I would take this as an example that you Avengers are not the gods man makes you all out to be." he hurled Peter at the wall and watched as he slammed against it and crumpled to the bed sobbing while trying to move away, Helmut walked over to him, got onto the bed and pinned him down and grinned as the boy's eyes met his, full of fear. "I own you Parker...every inch of you." Helmut was about to initiate another round until a guard burst into the room. 

"Oh! Baron Zemo, forgive me." Helmut grunted and turned around. 

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me, my slave and I were in the middle of something." the guard stood at attention. 

"Baron, we have confirmation that Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov and The Vision are inbound." Helmut growled as he dressed and dressed Peter who was shaking. 

"Damn it, activate Security Protocol, they're not getting my pet without a fight and while you're at it, prepare my jet for departure...clearly this base is compromised." with that the guard saluted.

"Yes Sir, Hail Hydra!" as the guard went off to activate the base alarms and the whole facility began to remove any important research and scientific specimens, including Peter's seminal fluid samples, Helmut carried Peter bridal style to his office and laid him in the corner while administrating healing serum in his body so he didn't have to carry him the whole way, then he began packing his research notes into a briefcase and loaded up a disintegration pistol and put it in the holster around his waist then grabbed Peter by the arm and yanked him up as he dragged him to base hanger bay. As they walked the base shook and echoed as an all-out battle sounded out outside the base, Helmut stopped by a window and looked out at the scene before them. 

The Avengers, even if it wasn't the entire group, were skilful fighters. Wanda made quick work of dispatching the ground artillery while Vision annihilated any and all air units the base sent out to meet them. Steve Rogers flipped over enemy squadrons and punched them all out with practiced ease, Clint and Natasha made short work of the ground units with a flurry of arrows and fists and last but not least Tony Stark blasted the base defences with a hint of malice that was greater than that of his team, not surprising as he had the billionaire's essentially adopted son. Without wasting anymore time Helmut dragged Peter onwards to the hanger. As they approached the ship he dumped Peter on the ground harshly and began packing everything onto the ship. As he was packing he felt a sharp pain enter his back as Peter dug a knife into it and limped off. Helmut yelled out in pain and anger flared up in him as he ripped the knife out of his back and turned around.

"YOU LITTLE!" He promptly jabbed a needle of healing serum into the entry wound and once it was all cleared up he walked out, his gun loaded and set to stun. "You're going to regret you ever did that." Helmut walked around the hanger bay. "Come out wherever you are...I know you're in here, you can't get out without a passkey"

Peter whimpered and shook as he hid behind the fuel tanks, tears streaming down his face and his knees were pulled up to his chest.

"Come out now and you won't be hurt any more than you have to be." Helmut continued his walk around the hanger and after thirty minutes he slammed his fist into an empty trash can making Peter jump. "COME OUT OR I WILL SEVER YOUR LIMBS FROM YOUR BODY" Helmut's anger reached full throttle and he began chucking trashcans around the hanger making Peter burst into sobs from fear, he marched over to Peter and began hitting him severely. "I OWN YOU PARKER. WHEN I TELL YOU TO COME OUT, YOU COME OUT." Peter tried to tell him to stop as he was being hit and in between sobs but his words couldn’t come out, Helmut threw Peter with all his might and he landed in front of the ship, blood pouring from his nose as he lay limply on the ground, a pool beginning to form. Helmut marched over to him and picked him by the neck and held him up. "Pathetic...I'm going to end your miserable life."

"HELMUT!" Helmut halted and turned his attention to the door where Tony stood in his suit, his faceplate pulled up and a look of pure anger on his face, Wanda stood behind him, red energy pulsing around her hands and her eyes glowing with the same energy, anger plastered across her face as well. Helmut let out a laugh.

"Mr Stark! So glad you could join us, it's been a while. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Tony tried to contain his anger and didn't look at Peter for fear that it would make him do something he'd regret.

"Let him go Helmut, it’s over. The others are securing all your lab research and S.H.I.E.L.D. is on their way...there's no way out so give. Up. Now." Helmut loaded his gun.

"That does sound fun but Peter and I can't be separated, we're so close." He grinned and planted a kiss on Peter's cheek and Tony's body shook with anger. "We've had so much fun." He smirked as he lowered Peter and ran a hand down Peter's pants and Peter whimpered and looked at Tony. Tony scanned Peter’s face until his eyes met Peter's and in that instant he saw the pain and the fear deep within them and it was then that Tony lost all sense and saw only red.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Tony closed his faceplate and launched himself at Helmut, taking him off his feet and slamming him against the wall, Wanda ran over to Peter who crumpled to the ground. Tony walked over to Helmut and grabbed his arm which had the gun and twisted it until the bone made a sickening **crack** , relishing in Helmut's scream and he snapped the other arm as Helmut lifted it to deal a punch to his face. He straddled Helmut's chest and begin dealing punches to Helmut's face, making his head turn in the opposite direction each punch was coming from. Peter watched and sobbed in Wanda's arms, afraid that Tony would do the same to him, thinking that any violence near him would end up inflicted on him. Wanda heard his thoughts and looked over at Tony.

"Tony!" Tony ignored her as his punch speed increased, the memory of Peter's fearful look fuelling his anger, feeding his guilt.

"TONY!" Tony continued, now slamming his armoured fists down on Helmut's face, crushing the bones in his face and blood splattered over Tony's suit and faceplate. Wanda stroked Peter's head as he sobbed into her chest and his body jumped with each punch dealt to Helmut's face.

"TONY YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Tony was gone, finally given into the anger that had been present in the back of his mind for months. Helmut's face was non-existent, nothing but bone mixed with bloody mush. Wanda thrust her hand out and made red energy surround Tony and made him freeze in place.

"STOP...TONY" Tony yelled in anger as he fought against her energy but she managed to lower his arm and make him fall back and sit, Tony eventually came off his anger and breathed heavily, sensing his calmness she lowered her hand, dispelling the energy. Every inch of the front of Tony’s suit was covered in Helmut's blood and his hands shook.

"I didn't...I had no..." Wanda continued to hold a sobbing Peter.

"Tony we need to get Peter out of here." Tony walked over and picked Peter up in his arms, popping his faceplate open. Peter looked up at Tony.

"Mr-nugh-Stark...you...mm-found me." Tony nodded and smiled as he held back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes.

"Of course buddy...I told your Aunt May that I'd look after you." Peter rested his head against Tony's chest and passed out from the shock of his ordeal. Tony contacted the rest of the team on the com-link. "I have Peter, repeat I have Peter." Steve answered.

"What of Helmut?" Tony's expression went dark.

"He won't be a problem." Steve was quiet then finally answered.

"We'll deal with that later, let's just get Peter home." Tony closed the line and walked off followed by Wanda as they all headed back to the Avengers Facility in New York.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Peter is back safe and sound Tony finds it hard to come to terms with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for how long this chapter has taken to be released. Having started back at university my time has depleted significantly, I will try to use my weekends to release my chapters, I apologize again for the insane amount of time it has taken for this chapter to be released.

Tony felt terrible, Peter was his responsibility and he had done the dumb thing and left Peter alone. It didn't matter how ready Peter said he was for a mission, Tony was the adult, he was the one in charge of Peter's safety and he had been careless with it, focused on the mission more than Peter. Aunt May's words still stung in his ears, as did the still warm spot on his face where she had planted a well powered slap. Seeing the devastation on her face when he explained to her what had happened was enough to drive Tony to consider quitting the hero gig altogether.  

"Tony?" Tony shook out of his thoughts and looked up from the current suit he was working on and saw Steve standing in front of him. 

"Yes, what?" Steve leaned against the frame of the doorway and folded his arms. 

"How are you holding up?" Tony silently took a mouthful of the scotch he had by his side. 

"A damn sight better than Peter is..." Steve sighed and looked off out the window. 

"Steve there was nothing you could have done, it wasn't your fault." Tony gritted his teeth. 

"Look, Rogers, I'm not in the mood for one of your goodie-two-shoes pep talks" Steve turned to Tony as Tony got up to pour himself another drink. 

"You can't blame yourself for what happened" Tony slammed his glass on the table and turned around.

"That's seriously the best thing you have? If I didn't leave him alone outside the control room then he wouldn't have been taken." Steve looked at Tony. 

"Thinking about what's happened and what you could have done differently won't change what happened Tony." Tony grumbled and walked back to his workbench and resumed working on his new suit. Steve stood up straight and walked over and stood in front of Tony, arms now at his sides. "You need to forgive yourself Tony before anyone else can." Tony stopped his tinkering and got lost in thought for a brief moment before Helen knocked on the door frame gaining both of their attention. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Steve shook his head. 

"No, what's going on Helen?" Helen looked to the tablet in her arms. 

"The Regeneration Cradle has finally finished healing Peter's injuries." Tony's brow furrowed. 

"What was the damage?" Helen got a grim look on her face. 

"He suffered severe brain damage via blunt force trauma to the skull causing his articulation to be slowed and disrupted, resulting in expected stuttering, there is evidence he also had his left leg broken, three broken ribs and both his shoulders were dislocated more than once. Scans indicated that healing serum was given to him to make him last longer but it wasn't enough to get rid of scarring." Tony felt sick to his stomach, Steve was no different, unable to hide his grimace. Tony clenched his fists. 

"Is there anything else?" Helen was silent for a moment, debating whether to release the information she had further uncovered with the healing procedure. She took a deep breath.

"There was signs of rupturing in his rectum...evidence of forced entry." Tony felt anger boil inside of him. Peter had suffered something worse than torture, the kid had his virginity taken away from him, he was violated and worst of all he was alone when it happened. Seeing Tony's anger in his face Steve turned to Helen. 

"Thanks Helen, is he awake?" Helen shook her head. 

"He's recovering at the moment, I'll let you know when he wakes up." Steve nodded.  

"Great, thanks Helen" with that Helen left the room and Steve turned back to Tony.

"Tony...?" Tony was in another dimension, his thoughts taking him far off world. Sensing that Tony needed some time alone Steve, strategically, grabbed the bottle of Scotch and left Tony to be by himself while he came to terms with what they were just told. Tony sat there for a few minutes in silence before he surrendered to sobs, the guilt and anger now coming full circle.  

 

_**< <ONE WEEK LATER>>** _

 

 Tony had taken it upon himself to confine himself to his private suite to wallow away in his guilt and self-pity, now looking out at the recently expanded Avengers Facility, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table next to the chair he was sitting in. He barely reacted when he heard the door open, Natasha stood in the doorway with her arms folded, a blank expression plastering her face. 

"How long are you going to keep up this 'poor me' routine?" Tony filled his glass and took a mouthful of it and waved it at her dismissively. 

"As long as there's drinks in my cabinet." Natasha walked in front of him and sat across from him, letting out a sigh. 

"Tony it's been a week, Peter's finally awake and not once have you visited him." Tony took another mouthful of his drink. 

"As if he'd want to see me." Natasha shook her head. 

"Apart from his Aunt, whom he was glad to see, he's only wanted to see you. He's put on a brave face for all of us but he needs to see you Tony, you're like a father to him." Tony felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I can't..." Natasha stood up and smacked the glass out of his hand, sending it and its minute volume of content sprawling over the floor. 

"Bullshit Tony! There's a scared sixteen year old boy in the medical ward waiting for the one damn person that understands him. You're the first person that he's clicked with and that can speak his language and right now he thinks that one person is shunning him because of what he went through. So you ARE going to get off your ass and you ARE going to see him NOW." Tony raised his hands. 

"Okay okay...you're right." Natasha straightened herself. 

"Make yourself more presentable, Peter deserves effort." Tony sighed as Natasha left, not wanting to test her patience Tony had a shower and cleaned himself up before heading to the medical ward, he approached Helen who was going through notes on her tablet, he cleared his throat and she looked up and smiled. 

"Tony! You're here, he's in Room 205" Tony slightly nodded. 

"Thanks Helen..." Tony made his way slowly towards Room 205 and when he arrived he stood outside for a good few minutes before opening the door and stepping in. The reaction was almost instant, Peter's face lit up and tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Mr Stark!" Tony felt a lump form in his throat as he walked over to the bedside. Peter's tears fell freely. 

"Mr Stark I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have left my post but I thought someone was getting away with something destructive" Peter began sobbing, Tony didn't know what to do, what to say. Of all the things he's done being emotionally supportive wasn't one of his fortes. He just stood there completely frozen as Peter sobbed into his hands, it was then something inside Tony snapped, or clicked. He got into the bed next to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back as Peter released the full effects of his trauma upon Tony's chest. 

"There there kid...you're safe now." Tony felt tears fall down his face. "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." Peter sobbed for a few minutes before calming down and wiping his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Mr Stark...I failed you, I failed the team." Tony furrowed his brow. 

"No kid, don't think that way. You didn't fail at all, it was me that failed you...I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have taken better care of you..." Tony's voiced wavered as his tears fell more freely. "Please...forgive me" Peter half smiled. 

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." the rebirth of light and fire in Peter's eyes snapped Tony out of his self-pity mood and he wiped his eyes. 

"Deal. I have to say, you had us all worried. We're all definitely glad you're back safe and alive." Peter flashed his signature grin. 

"As if I could be held down for longer than a week." Tony ruffled his hair. 

"Just make sure you relax for the next few weeks and ease back into your life okay?" Peter smiled. 

"I will Mr Stark. So...I guess I'm off missions?" Tony laughed. 

"Yes, yes you are." Peter huffed. 

"Damn...oh well, I guess I'll take this new free time to work on my new computer." Tony smiled at him, seeing within Peter a young Tony except without the many faults Tony had and still does. 

"Don't ever change kid." Peter shook his head. 

"Definitely not. After all, someone needs to keep the fun going in this group of boring adults." Tony laughed. 

"Right you are, together I reckon we can keep them on their toes." Peter chuckled. 

"Especially Captain Tight-Pants. Hey, could you help me with the designs of the computer I'm making?" Tony smiled. 

"Of course kid." Peter smiled brightly as he reached into the drawer by his bed and took out a notepad and began flicking through the multiple designs he had drawn up during his week of recovery and talked Tony through the different parts of it. All the while Tony listened intently. If anyone could recover quickly and get back to normal, Peter was that person and Tony would be there for him every step of the way. 


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of recovery Peter is finally released into the world, but can he ever fully return to normality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the kudos and positive comments! This was my first fanfiction so I wanted it to go well. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! My life has gotten so busy this last year. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait. This is the final chapter in this story and therefore the first half of this chapter will be his first day back in normalcy and the last part will be 2 months later.

Peter felt like he was in stasis, having gone through a horrific ordeal like he had and then to finally be in the car and heading back to his Aunt May's apartment in Queens...it felt bizarre, surreal. He silently watched the familiarity of his hometown pass him by, the places he and his best friends Ned and Michelle spent their free time. How was he going to explain what he had gone through? Would Ned and Michelle still even want to know him? Peter's everyday life was the least of his worries, just how exactly was he going to carry on as Spider-Man? Tony had mentioned that Vision had taken it upon himself, along with Bucky Barnes, to stay the criminal activity in his city, which Peter was thankful for. Peter's fear was that the people had lost faith in Spider-Man, that he had let them all down. It took an extremely long time for Peter to get used to the rest of the world knowing about his alter ego, to be in the same boat with the other super-powered people on the planet. Peter was shaken out of his thoughts when Aunt May stopped outside the apartment complex. She turned to face him. 

"We're here" Peter nodded and in silent companionship followed May up the stairs and into the apartment. It had been months since he last walked through these doors, ecstatic about his first day of training at Avengers HQ. Peter silently put his duffel bag on the floor and slumped down on the couch. Though she wasn't saying anything, Peter could tell she was struggling with what she should say, what she should do, feeling like she's skating on thin ice. As if the tiniest thing could set Peter off down into a mental breakdown. The sad thing is, Peter felt just as fragile and sensitive as he was being treated and that made him angry. How was he supposed to protect his city when he was so broken? So pathetic? It was then that Peter saw Aunt May saying something and he shook out of his thoughts. "-you need anything okay?" Peter simply gave a small nod in reply. 

"Yeah, I will..." She rubbed the back of her head. 

"Do you want something to eat before you head off to school?" Peter flicked his head up a small amount. 

"Yeah...I guess..." 

"Anything in particular? Scrambled eggs? French toast?" Peter fixed his gaze at the wall directly in front of him. 

"Whatever's available..." May sighed and went into the kitchen and Peter continued to stare into space. After a few minutes Peter was sitting at the table eating cereal accompanied by bacon and a dab of scrambled eggs. They both ate in silence, what was there to say? And what words there were to say, how were they to be said? After the silent dining Aunt May took Peter to school, stopping and facing him. 

"Peter...if anything happens today, if you have an episode just call either Tony or me, okay?" Peter didn't face her as he mumbled a hurried "Okay" before grabbing his schoolbag and getting out of the car, walking in. Nothing changed, it was all the same. Students milled around, chatting. It was as if Peter was never taken, his absence was never noticed. He went to his locker, changing over the books he needed, not making eye contact with anyone. He jumped when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. 

"Peter! There you are!" Peter turned around to see Ned approaching, followed by Michelle. Ned had a smile on his face. "Where have you been? May said something about a conference for Stark?" Peter slowly nodded. 

"Yeah...it was a sudden trip..." Ned raised an eyebrow. 

"Too busy to Skype at least once?" Peter finished swapping his books and closed his locker. 

"Yeah...too busy..." Michelle frowned. 

"Okay Parker, cut the crap. What's going on?" Peter shook his head. 

"Nothing, just jet-lagged." Michelle put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Peter-" Peter pulled his arm away. 

"I said I'm fine." he snapped, Michelle stepped back and lowered her hand. Ned frowned. 

"Peter..." Peter pushed past them both and walked off down the hallway, heading to his next class. This wasn't a good start, this was a terrible start in fact. The day went by normally, he remained silent in his classes and it wasn't until gym class that he began to panic. He had waited outside the changing rooms, letting the boys in his class change first before he himself went in and began changing. Peter was about to slip on his shirt when he heard a familiar laugh. 

"Well well, if it isn't Penis Parker. Where have you been? It's been boring without you here." Peter put on his shirt silently before replying.   
  
"What do you want Flash?" Flash folded his arms with a smirk. 

"Oh nothing, just wanted you to know that I pretty much decimated all your class scores." Peter quickly packed up his clothing. 

"Good for you. I really don't care." He made an attempt to walk past Flash, but froze when Flash grabbed his arm. 

"What the hell? That's all you got to say?" Peter tried to move his arm, panic starting to set in. 

"Let...me go." Flash glared. 

"I busted my ass off for those grades, but I suppose you don't care. Mr I-work-with-Stark." Peter tried to yank his arm back, but to no avail. "You know what? You're nothing but a pompous, shit stained, nerdy loser. Everyone thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, but I know for a fact that you're just a weak, scared, pathetic excuse for a-" Flash never finished his sentence as Peter connected his fist to Flash's face, causing Flash to go flying into the wall and to crumple to the ground unconscious. Peter let out a gasp. 

"F-flash!?" there was no response, but Peter could see the blood trickling from Flash's nose. Peter started to hyperventilate. He ran, ran as fast as he could out of the gym. He sprinted through the halls of the school, as he ran his mind started to play tricks on him. Instead of seeing the school, all he saw was the halls of the hydra base he was held captive in for months. He couldn't see the students giving him looks, all he saw were hydra agents. Tears fell down his face as he ran through what he perceived as halls of the enemy. It was at that moment Michelle walked out of her class, seeing Peter sobbing as he ran around like a mental patient. 

"Peter...?" Peter made no response, but instead looked around insanely. Michelle put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, Peter what's wrong?" Peter shoved her away with a look of fear. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Michelle was left standing there, a confused look on her face, as Peter ran out of the building. She quickly got out her phone and dialed a number. 

"May? Yeah it's Michelle..something's wrong with Peter."  

 

**< << 1 Hour Later >>> **

 

He couldn't do this. He wanted it to end, the memories, the pain. Peter couldn't forget it, the feeling of being violated. He was now huddled behind an air vent on a random roof. He sobs into his knees, having pulled them close to his chest. He doesn't even look up as Tony Stark, dressed in his Ironman suit, landed on the same roof. He stepped out of it and slowly walked over to Peter. 

"Pete...?" Peter looked up, tears falling freely from his eyes. 

"I can't do this Mr Stark, I can't do this...I don't want to live anymore." Tony quickly pulled Peter into a tight hug, Peter sobbing into his chest. 

"Don't think like that, you are a strong person. You're Spider-Man, you can do anything. Don't...don't let this beat you." Peter looked up at him and for the first time Tony realized Peter was just a boy. A boy thrusted into a world that he shouldn't be in. He gazed into his eyes, seeing the deep fear and brokenness. 

"How Mr Stark?" Tony held his head. 

"With help. We'll get through this...together." Peter continued sobbing and Tony held him close once again. No matter how long it took, Tony would help Peter through this.

 

**< << 2 Months Later >>> **

 

 

It had been a long two months, in fact Peter went through a lot of episodes. At least Flash wasn't dead, he definitely didn't need his blood on his hands. Tony had thwarted many suicide attempts, Peter also felt stupid. He had needed Tony to hold him while he slept, what 16 year old needs that? Despite how dumb it made him feel, Tony didn't bat an eyelid and just simply did it. Tony was his rock through this whole ordeal, if it hadn't been for him...Peter wouldn't be here. Peter silently walked through the gates of his school, he attended his classes as per normal. When it came time for class to end, he walked outside. He stopped when he saw Ned and Michelle talking by the gate. He hadn't been a great friend, he had avoided them both the whole two months. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. 

"H-hey guys." Michelle and Ned stopped talking and faced him. Michelle smiled slightly. 

"Hey Pete." Ned nodded and smiled. 

"Hey man." Peter rubbed his shoulder. 

"How are you both...?" 

"Good" they both answered. Peter nodded, he looked down at his feet as he shuffled them. 

"I'm uh...sorry I've been so distant these last two months. I've been the worst friend, to the best people." Ned chuckled and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"Pete...we aren't mad." Michelle nodded. 

"Yeah, it was clear you were going through something. We wouldn't be friends if we didn't respect that and gave you space." Peter looked up and smiled. 

"You really mean that?" Ned grinned. 

"Yeah man, you aren't getting rid of us that easily." Michelle nodded. 

"A couple months of cold shoulder ain't gonna scare me away." Peter grinned. 

"Thanks guys...you're the best." Ned smiled and patted his back. 

"Come on. We're heading out to the mall, want to join us?" Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, going out sounds like what I need." Peter looked up and saw Tony standing across the street. "Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." They both nodded. 

"Okay" As they both walked off, Peter jogged over to Tony. 

"Hey Mr Stark." Tony smiled. 

"Hey, you seem chipper. Good day?" Peter nodded. 

"Actually...yeah. I'm glad you're here. I had something I wanted to say. I wanted to say thank you, for supporting me these last two months. You have some much on your plate already, yet you took time to help Aunt May look after me. I appreciate it Mr Stark." Tony smiled warmly. 

"Don't mention it kid." He put his hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter looked up at him. "I may not be your father, but I see you as a son. In that regard, I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me." Peter smiled brightly and hugged Tony tightly. 

"Thanks Mr Stark." Tony chuckled and hugged back. 

"You're welcome Peter...now you better go, your friends are waiting." Peter pulled back and nodded, a brightness in his eyes. 

"Okay Mr Stark, see you when I see you!" He ran off towards Michelle and Ned, waving back at him as he did so. Tony smiled and waved back. 

"See you then...son." 


End file.
